Departed Dream Take Flight
by Diaz
Summary: A death will tear a couple apart and a decision lays in waiting that could change a life. ?/? pairings. Please R&R! *Ch.7 up!* Quistis speaks to her lost love, Squall is losing his, and another death possibly on the horizon. ^_^
1. Prologue: Until Death Do Us Part

A/N: Hi! This is my first FF8 fanfic... actually it's my first fanfic ever... the other one is just a story I made up. You don't have to be kind. But please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. Never have never will. Such a sad fact of life.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Departed Dream Take Flight  
  
~~~~~  
  
by Diaz  
  
~~~~~  
  
Prologue: Until Death Do Us Part  
  
~~~~~  
  
The clang of metal on metal echoed through the morning air. The two men breathed in heavily the air damp with wet dew.  
  
"Come on, Puberty Boy, is that all you got?" the blonde taunted.  
  
"ARG!" the other man charged slashing out with his gunblade.  
  
The blonde easily sidestepped the attack green eyes flashing with laughter. He swung his weapon out tearing at the brunette's arm.  
  
Screaming in anger and pain, "Puberty Boy" made one last attempt to get at his rival. The attempt failed, and crimson blood soaked his arm warm and sticky. Now, he'll think I'm a wimp. I must get to him. I will not let him win. Darkness was closing in.  
  
Laughter filled his ears as the last thing he heard followed by a gunshot and silence. Terrible tranquillity.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
Who would be here at such an ungodly hour? The blonde woman thought throwing her slim legs over the bed. She pulled on her favorite blue robe and opened the door not bothering to look in the mirror.  
  
"Oh, Quisty! I am soo sorry!" her usually perky and overactive friend said throwing her arms around her.  
  
"Selphie, what on earth is going on?" Quistis asked obviously confused at her best friend's state. The usual short yellow dress, a favorite of the Trabia Garden transfer as well as most of the male population at Balamb Garden.  
  
"You don't know?" she asked sounding surprised. Her eyes registering shock.  
  
"Know what???" Quistis said leading her inside her dorm and shutting the door.  
  
"He's dead!!! HE'S DEAD!" Selphie sobbed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know I know that was really short! But it's just the entry into the story! I promise to have more up shortly! 


	2. Chapter 1: Life Before

A/N: Ta-dah! I'm back! See that wasn't long was it? This chapter will be before the prologue took place. Sorry if that made no sense! It will in a little while... I hope.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8! Squaresoft does. *sob* I know I'm not the only one that wishes they owned it! I can dream, right?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Departed Dream Take Flight  
  
~~~~~  
  
by Diaz  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Life Before  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Seifer, most people would be doing better things than just sitting here like you are," a voice said with authority.  
  
Seifer sighed. There goes my afternoon, he thought bitterly. "You know, Quisty. I am not like most people," he said without turning around.  
  
Instructor Trepe bristled at the nickname. He knew just how to piss her off. "I was just suggesting..."  
  
"And I'm just suggesting you should leave," he retorted cutting her off.  
  
Instead of making some bitchy comment back, her voice softened. "You could be something great, Seifer Almasy. If only you applied yourself a little. I wish you the best." She turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
Seifer turned his head sharply looking at her retreating back. Was it just me or did Quistis actually somewhat compliment me? What's going on???  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at the Garden...  
  
"Zell? How many of those things can you eat?" his girlfriend, the girl from the library asked. The two were sitting in the cafeteria, a pile of hot dogs covering the table.  
  
"Well let's find out..." he replied sticking one in his mouth.  
  
"Hiya!!!" came an overly cheery voice.  
  
"Selphie, dear, calm down," her boyfriend said walking up beside her.  
  
"Irvy! I'm calm!" she exclaimed.  
  
Irvine sighed. How he ended up with Selphie Tilmitt is anyone's guess. Mostly it had to do with the short dresses she always wore.  
  
"Hello, you two," the library girl said smiling up at them.  
  
Zell gave a nod as his girlfriend elbowed him, then went back to eating.  
  
"Has anyone seen our dear old commander???" Selphie questioned the other couple.  
  
"Um, I haven't. Zell, sweetie? Have you seen him?" the library girl questioned.  
  
Zell swallowed a mouthful of hot dog and thought. "I saw him walking out on the quad."  
  
"Okay! Onward!" Selphie said practically running out of the cafeteria and taking out a couple dozen students on the way.  
  
"Does anyone have any aspirin?" Irvine asked his friends.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the Quad...  
  
"How will I ever be able to tell her?" Squall muttered to himself. "She'll never forgive me!" The warm salty breeze hit his face and rustled his brown hair. It was so peaceful there, despite the other students walking around. Maybe he could actually think of a way of telling her.  
  
"Hey watch it!"  
  
His head wiped around when numbers of shrieks and squeals erupted from around him. A lively brunette popped up along side him.  
  
"Commander Squall, sir!" she said saluting him.  
  
"Selphie, cut the crap. What's going on?" he said shooting her an annoyed look.  
  
As usual, the look had no effect on the O So Perky One. "Squall, have you told her yet?"  
  
His blue eyes widened. "You know?" he choked out.  
  
"Of course! Am I not suppose to?"  
  
Unable to find his voice again, he nodded.  
  
"Oh no! I'm sorry!" she said paling.  
  
"It's okay as long as you didn't tell anyone else."  
  
A bit of color returned to her cheeks. "Nope."  
  
Squall smiled weakly. "Well since you know you might as well just help me think of a way to break it to her."  
  
Selphie nodded. "Just tell her the truth. Don't make it any harder than it already is. Bring her here tonight, it's suppose to be clear and the stars would be a gorgeous sight."  
  
Squall's jaw dropped. Words of wisdom from Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
She broke into giggles. "Good luck, commander! I need to find Quistis!" She dashed off heading back inside the Garden.  
  
"Selphie?" he called to her.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll keep your secret!" came the call back.  
  
Squall sighed in relief. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quistis headed into the library to see if the book she was looking for was in.  
  
"Hello, Instructor," a sweet girl behind the counter said.  
  
"Why, hello. You know you don't have to be so formal with me since you're going out with a friend of mine."  
  
The girl blushed. "I'm sorry. I forget at times."  
  
"It's all right. How is Zell? I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"Why I just had lunch with him. Last time I saw him he was on his twenty-sixth hot dog."  
  
Quistis smiled knowing how like Zell that sounded.  
  
"So what can I do for you on this lovely day?"  
  
"Has my book come in yet?"  
  
"Yup! Just this morning. Here it is." The girl handed the book over.  
  
"Thank you so much! I've been waiting to read this!" Quistis held the book close to her body to hide the title. No one was suppose to know the youngest instructor at Balamb Garden had a weakness for romance novels. More sappy the better.  
  
"I promise not to tell," the library girl said smiling.  
  
Quistis smiled in return and started to head to her dorm.  
  
"Oh, and Quistis?"  
  
The blonde instructor turned her head with a questioningly look on her face.  
  
"That was a very good book! You'll love it!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seifer strolled the halls not paying any attention to where he was going.  
  
"Oh!" came a small cry as he ran into someone.  
  
Instinctively he reached out and straightened whomever he had just run into.  
  
"Seifer?" a feminine voice questioned.  
  
Surprised, he looked down into the face of his beautiful raven-haired ex-girlfriend. "Sorry about that, Rinoa."  
  
"It's okay. You seem a bit distracted, but you're not alone. I haven't been able to find Squall. I've been looking for him all morning!" she said looking a little tired.  
  
"Keep looking. I need to um... go somewhere." He started walking away.  
  
Rinoa looked at him as he walked away and shrugged. Now where was that guy? She needed to talk to him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Zell!" Squall called to his friend who sat with that sharpshooter.  
  
"Hi, commander! Did you talk to Selphie? She wanted to talk to you before."  
  
"Um... yea. Have either of you seen Rinoa? We need to talk."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Irvine said with a sly smile.  
  
Ignoring the comment, he turned his attention to his friend. A pile of hot dogs still remained although smaller than when his girlfriend had been with him.  
  
"Not lately," Zell replied stuffing another hot dog into his mouth. "I love these things so much!"  
  
"Well thanks anyway," Squall said heading back to the halls.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"RINOA!" Selphie called down the hall making a few students wince.  
  
The other girl whirled around to the call.  
  
"Selphie! Hi!" the call came returned. Rinoa sprinted over to where Selphie stood. "Have you seen Squall?"  
  
"I saw him out at the Quad earlier... hey look! There he is!" Selphie pointed to the cafeteria entrance.  
  
"Squall! Over here!" Rinoa shouted. More people winced. Didn't anyone understand the word indoor voices?  
  
Squall turned and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.  
  
"Toodles! I need to go find my own boyfriend!" Selphie said scampering down the hall. ((A/N: Selphie is the only one I can imagine saying "Toodles" and scampering.))  
  
"He's in the cafeteria still," Squall told her as she past him.  
  
Rinoa threw her arms around him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Thinking and looking for you. I'm sorry, Rinoa, but I need to do something. Meet me on the Quad at 8 tonight. I promise to explain everything." He kissed her on her cheek and walked off.  
  
"What's going on?" she muttered to herself feeling kind of down now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
Quistis sighed. It never failed. Just when the book was getting good, someone had to come. She placed the book down and went to her door and opened it.  
  
"Quistis? Can I ask a favor of you?"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. Was her longtime love actually standing in her dorm doorway?  
  
"Quistis? Are you okay?" he questioned.  
  
She blinked a blush creeping up. "I'm sorry, Squall. What were you saying?"  
  
"I need a favor." He paused, and went on already knowing he could trust his blonde female friend. "I'm assigned to Deling City. Headmaster Cid wants only me to go. Alone."  
  
Quistis took that time to organize her thoughts. "And why do you need me?"  
  
He walked in and looked out and shut the door behind him.  
  
She prayed he couldn't hear her pounding heart. Anyone in the Garden could probably hear it.  
  
He put a hand on either of her arms. "You're one of my best and most trustworthy friends. I made a promise to Rinoa that I would never go on another mission, but you know how I am. I can't just let this pass me by. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I want to make it up to her tonight."  
  
Quistis's heart was crushed. After all they had gone through with each other, he still only thought of her as a friend.  
  
Unnoticed were her emotions, and Squall went on talking. "Can you help me plan a special night for Rinoa?"  
  
She forced back her tears. "Sure," she croaked.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure... I was just reading a story, and it was kind of sad. I was just thinking about it. But sure I would love to help you."  
  
Squall eyed her not believing a word she said, but he needed her help. "Then let's get to work." He pulled out a notebook, and the two got to work.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Squall, what's the big surprise?" Rinoa questioned for the twelfth time since she met him.  
  
"Sh... Just a little while longer."  
  
She was sitting in a chair blindfolded in the middle of the Quad.  
  
Quistis and he were putting the finishing touches on the surprise.  
  
Why am I doing this? Quistis thought bitterly. She finished lighting the candles and crept away.  
  
Squall grinned at her mouthing a silent thanks.  
  
Quistis quickly walked away her knees going weak. He still has this effect on me...  
  
Once Quistis was gone, Squall removed the blindfold, and Rinoa gasped.  
  
Hundreds of candles, which took a few hours to collect from assorted dorm rooms, were lit all around the Quad making the usually beautiful place, drop dead romantic and gorgeous. A well used but clean blanket was spread out with grapes, cheese, and crackers and a bottle of sparkling cider. Squall was the commander after all. Thousands of stars were tossed about the sky.  
  
He guided her over to the blanket and the couple sat down.  
  
"This is wonderful, Squall... never in my wildest dreams could I imagine something like this," Rinoa gasped.  
  
"Rinoa? To tell you the truth, I had help."  
  
"Who?" She plucked a grape off the stem and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Quistis. I asked her to help me."  
  
Quistis? She helped Squall??? And it's so obvious how much she cares about him herself.   
  
"That's not the only thing I want to tell you. Rinoa..." he said as he took her hands in his own.  
  
Oh Hyne! Is he really going to do what I think he is??? Is he going to propose?  
  
"I have to break my promise to you. Headmaster Cid assigned me to Deling City. I leave tomorrow."  
  
Rinoa's head snapped up from looking at her hands in his. She quickly stood. "You're going? You can't be, Squall! Talk him out of it! You ARE the commander! He can't do this!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Hyne, if I knew she would have taken it this bad I wouldn't have taken the mission. But it's too late now, I really need to do this. "I'm sorry, Rinoa. The mission is finalized. I can't stop it now." He caught her hands again. "Rinoa... I love you."  
  
She gasped. That was the first time he had said those words to her. "Oh, Squall..." She sank down to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Rinoa..." His lips found hers and the sweet kiss would keep them going until the mission was over. Every worry was pushed aside as the only two that exist were them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quistis buried her nose in her book trying to erase all romantic thoughts of Squall from her head. He has Rinoa and that was that. Tears dripped onto the pages, and she made a reach for the tissue box. No matter how much she denied it, she would always love Squall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The morning light reached them. In a loving embrace, dawn had found the lovers. Squall quietly stood up untangling himself from Rinoa. The candles had burned low, and now was the time for him to go. His bags were already packed, and good-byes were said. Rinoa had said good-bye last night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Leaving already?"  
  
Squall turned surprised at the voice.  
  
Seifer emerged from the shadows. "Up to a challenge?" He drew out his gunblade.  
  
The clang of metal on metal echoed through the morning air. The two men breathed in heavily the air damp with wet dew.  
  
"Come on, Puberty Boy, is that all you got?" the blonde taunted.  
  
"ARG!" the other man charged slashing out with his gunblade.  
  
The blonde easily sidestepped the attack green eyes flashing with laughter. He swung his weapon out tearing at the brunette's arm.  
  
Screaming in anger and pain, "Puberty Boy" made one last attempt to get at his rival. The attempt failed, and crimson blood soaked his arm warm and sticky. Now, he'll think I'm a wimp. I must get to him. I will not let him win. Darkness was closing in.  
  
Laughter filled his ears as the last thing he heard followed by a gunshot and silence. Terrible tranquillity.  
  
Darkness had swallowed him up morning and all thoughts gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
Who would be here at such an ungodly hour? The blonde woman thought throwing her slim legs over the bed. She pulled on her favorite blue robe and opened the door not bothering to look in the mirror.  
  
"Oh, Quisty! I am soo sorry!" her usually perky and overactive friend said throwing her arms around her.  
  
"Selphie, what on earth is going on?" Quistis asked obviously confused at her best friend's state. The usual short yellow dress, a favorite of the Trabia Garden transfer as well as most of the male population at Balamb Garden.  
  
"You don't know?" she asked sounding surprised. Her eyes registering shock.  
  
"Know what???" Quistis said leading her inside her dorm and shutting the door.  
  
"He's dead!!! HE'S DEAD!" Selphie sobbed.  
  
Quistis looked at her still shocked. "Who?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Now what will happen??? Someone was found dead! Squall? Seifer? How will their friends react to the lose??? Stay tune for the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

A/N: Hola! Someone died! *starts sobbing then stops* But wait... I made it that way! Opps! I promise things will be better! Every cloud has a silver lining!  
  
Disclaimer: I will never ever own Final Fantasy 8. *sighs*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Departed Dream Take Flight  
  
~~~~~  
  
by Diaz  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Selphie! Who?" Quistis asked her again.  
  
"Seifer Almasy!" Selphie choked out.  
  
"Seifer... is... dead?"  
  
That sent Selphie into another bout of sobs. "Squall is in the Infirmary."  
  
Now that made Quistis's heart skip a beat. "I need to go see him!" she ran out leaving Selphie in her dorm.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The couple and doctor looked up as Quistis burst in.  
  
"Quistis, are you all right?" Dr. Kadowaki asked the young instructor.  
  
Quistis looked around and noted Rinoa holding Squall's good hand, his other was bandaged and in a sling. "Are you okay?"  
  
Squall nodded. "I wish I could say the same for Seifer."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was leaving for my mission to Deling City, and Seifer was waiting for me just outside of Balamb's gates. He challenged me to a fight. What else could I do, but take it? He got me good in the arm... and was laughing at my weakness while I lied on the ground. Then I was surrounded in darkness... the last thing I remember is a gunshot and everything was quiet. When I came to, I was in here with Dr. Kadowaki and Rinoa. They told me Seifer was killed with the gunshot I heard."  
  
"They think that someone either killed Seifer or that he took his own life," Dr. Kadowaki said.  
  
"People are thinking more of the first since I don't see a reason why he would take his life, and he didn't have a gun with him," Squall said.  
  
Rinoa added some information. "They also think that someone from the Garden who had a grudge against Seifer killed him, so they're going around asking questions."  
  
Quistis took all this information in. Seifer is really dead... there is no bringing him back. No smart comments from him. I was fond of him, but Squall was the one I love... Was? Shouldn't it be is? I swore I would always love him... What is going on? ((A/N: The scary thing is that I have these kinds of conversations with myself in my head daily... I don't think it's normal... but what exactly is normal?))  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Dr. Kadowaki said as she went off to tend a patient who thought it would be a good idea to try and beat the hot dog eating record. "Well, Zell, I know how much you love hot dogs, but your body does have limits."  
  
A groan escaped Zell's lips. "I know. I know"  
  
Rinoa chuckled softly knowing Zell was the only one who loved hot dogs enough to get sick off of them.  
  
Their close combat friend turned his head and caught sight of them. "Hey, guys. I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
Quistis stood up, her thoughts still muddled together. "Excuse me. I need some time to think." With a wave good-bye, she left the Infirmary.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Irvy?" a soft voice came from behind him.  
  
The sharpshooter stopped walking.  
  
"Irvine?" his voice came again from a set of familiar lips.  
  
He turned around and saw his girlfriend looking strange even for her. Her hair was droopy. Eyes usually full of life were bloodshot and red. Cheeks usually rosy and smiling were tear streaked. "Selphie, what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around the now fragile creature.  
  
Before she could answer the intercom came on.  
  
I am sorry to interrupt, but I have an announcement. For those of you that have not heard, a member of Balamb Garden was found dead outside the gates earlier this morning. In honor of this person's memory, a funeral and memorial ceremony will take place tomorrow. Please check the main Hall for further details. That is all.   
  
"Selphie? Is that it?"  
  
His girlfriend nodded in response.  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
Irvine looked at her, surprise flooding his face. He knew Selphie didn't hate a soul, and could be emotional. But what was the big deal about Seifer dying? Did she have feelings for him?  
  
"Irvine... I saw who killed him. I saw who killed Seifer."  
  
The blood froze in his veins at those words.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
"We are gathered here today to say good-bye. A final farewell to a member of Balamb Garden. Seifer Almasy."  
  
The mist clung around them. Headmaster Cid's voice droning on and on. The sun was trying to break through the morning fog. Promise of a beautiful day full of hope. Hope for everyone but one soul about to be buried into the cold dark earth.  
  
Quistis looked around the group at her friends as Cid went on. Her eyes came to a couple first.  
  
Rinoa was standing a small distance away with Squall at her side. His good arm was wrapped around her bringing little comfort. Soft sobs escaped her. Her ex boyfriend was dead. Maybe it was just Quistis's imagination or some mist that hung there, but she could have sworn that a tear was at the corner of the commander's eye.  
  
Standing next to the dark haired couple, was a just as solemn one. How different her friend looked dressed in black opposed to her normal bright colors. Eyes and cheeks were red from crying. A less than comforting arm belonging to her boyfriend was around her slim waist. Irvine's face looked as if it had been carved out of stone showing no emotion at all. Selphie was going enough crying for them both.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki stood next to Zell who was still recovering from his hot dog binge. He held tight his girlfriend's hand. Both seemed upset. One crying softly, the other pretending as if he had a runny nose and doing a bad job at it.  
  
Fujin and Raijin stood quietly. Neither showed any emotion. Just blank faces. Rumors had gone around that Fujin was in love with her blonde haired knight, but both had brushed the comments off as if they were nothing. Now the trio had been subtracted to a duo without their leader.  
  
A couple of other students Quistis knew by face not by name were there. Edea, Headmaster Cid's wife, stood next to her husband. Her knight was going to his final resting place.  
  
Wet droplets ran down her face, and she absentmindedly brushed them aside. Surprised she found they were tears. Quistis Trepe was shedding tears over Seifer Almasy. Perhaps he meant more to her than she had known. But now he was gone, and she would never know.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Quistis? Are you okay?" Dr. Kadowaki asked after the ceremony was over.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she replied suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
"We will all miss him." She turned and walked away.  
  
Quistis stood looking around. People stood in small groups or couples. She didn't belong here. Walking to who knows where.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The sound of water snapped her out of her trance. She looked around to find herself at the docks. Right where she had encountered Seifer a few days before. Hyne, I miss him. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped into the water. Nothing seemed the same without him, and now he was gone for good.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: That was a short and sad chapter... I miss Seifer already... but I have something in store for the next chapters... Stay tune! 


	4. Chapter 3: From the Beyond Another Chanc...

A/N: Deaths are so sad... but what if the dead don't stay dead??? Seifer's funeral and memorial took place and his friends are left with the aftermath. His killer is up to something and it's not gonna be pretty if they don't stop him.  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 is not mine. Never will. Never have.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Departed Dream Take Flight  
  
~~~~~  
  
by Diaz  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: From the Beyond Another Chance for Love ((AKA The Snack Gone Bad... Very Bad))  
  
~~~~~  
  
Where am I? came a fuzzy thought. Everything surrounding him was white. All he could remember was slashing Squall's arm and a gunshot... HYNE! Am I dead?!?!?!   
  
Yes, Seifer Almasy. You are dead. Killed by that gunshot.  
  
Whirling around he came face to face with a long woman dressed in white robes. A pair of shimmering white wings sprouted from her back. Long blonde hair flowed around her and intent, kind blue eyes rested upon him.  
  
He gasped softly. The face was so familiar, yet it couldn't be her. She wasn't dead.  
  
Right, again. It seems to be easier to take on a comforting form the soul once knew. I can answer any questions you may have.   
  
Relief flooded his body, followed by the grief that he would never see his angel again. Did Squall die?  
  
No... he was unconscious when you died. No one knows who killed you. Except two people. And they will never tell who did the deed that cost you your life. You remember don't you?  
  
The pain of his death washed over him. Yes, he remembered. Betrayal clung to every part of his soul-body. How could he be betrayed in such a way like that?  
  
Unrest fills your mind, Knight of Edea. What is wrong?  
  
I... I left behind an untold love... someone who never knew how I felt...  
  
She means a lot to you...  
  
Yes...  
  
The angel looked at him with sad eyes. You know you can't go back, at least not with your body and soul joined...  
  
But?  
  
Yes there is a but... it is possible to send your soul...  
  
Such as a ghost?  
  
We prefer the term free floating spirit. She looked at him and touched his shoulder with one hand. This can be done if something meaningful was left unfinished. They can't see you, nor hear you. But you will be able to reach them. There are ways.  
  
Please, left me go, Angel. He begged hope lighting his heart. Knowing he had a chance to return to finish what he had never been accomplished never knowing if one day he would tell her how he felt, never knowing early death awaited him.  
  
I see how much she means to you. You may go, but once you are done... you will come back and never be able to return.  
  
Thank you, Angel... silent lips muttered as he knelt down before her.  
  
Go, my knight, and find your love.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Quistis? Are you home?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" She looked up at her friends as they sat around the Quad eating their lunches and catching up on the latest news around the Garden.  
  
Rinoa smiled sympathetically. The blonde friend had not been the same since Seifer's unexpected death the week before. "Squall is leaving for his mission to Deling City tomorrow morning," she repeated patiently.  
  
"He is still going?" Selphie asked taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Yea... it needs to be done. Headmaster Cid said I can go along."  
  
"They're letting you go on a mission???" Quistis asked surprised.  
  
"Well Headmaster Cid thinks that if I know what happens on a mission, I won't be so against them. He wants to send Squall out more, but doesn't want to upset me at the same time. Also, he knows how attached I am to Squall now."  
  
"By good golly gee, I think the Headmaster has gone soft in the head," Selphie said crumpling up her sandwich wrapper into a small ball and scored a basket into the trash can. "Two points! And the crowd goes wild!"  
  
The three laughed. Things were slowly piecing themselves together in the aftermath of death.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Squall," a student stopped him in the hall. The two had a quick talk about the upcoming SeeD tests, and then went their separate ways.  
  
The brown haired commander had nothing to do. He was leaving the next day with Rinoa for Deling City, and everything had been packed.  
  
"Squall? Have you seen Selphie?" Irvine asked walking towards him.  
  
"I think Rinoa, Quistis, and her were having lunch out on the Quad."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." He turned around and headed in that direction.  
  
Squall sighed then groaned in frustration. Damn it! How could I forget it??? One of the most important things he had planned to bring with him was not packed. He headed off to his dorm praying it was still where he had left it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Selphie?" The girls' talk stopped as the sharpshooter approached. "Could I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, Irvy!" she got up and walked over to him throwing her arms around him.  
  
He took her arm and led her gently away out of earshot of her friends. "Have you told anyone?"  
  
"Told anyone?" she asked a confused expression covered her perky face.  
  
"About who killed Seifer..."  
  
She shook her head. "I... I can't."  
  
He eyed his girlfriend. "I know who did it, too..."  
  
Her eyes widened. "How... how do you know? No one was suppose to know..."  
  
His eyes rested gently on hers. "I know more things than you think I know..."  
  
"You know then. I'm sorry, Irvine... I really do love you..."  
  
He nodded wrapping his arms around her. "I know, Selphie, I know. We'll get through this somehow. We have to."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Squall? What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked up from the mess he had made in his dorm.  
  
Ever since becoming a SeeD, he enjoyed having his own room to himself. Everyone kept quiet about Rinoa paying nightly visits to his room, they just turned their heads as if nothing was going on. The room was now covered in discarded clothes, magazines, and assorted other items that were not going with him on his mission.  
  
"Oh hey, Zell," he said wondering why in the world he had left his door open when searching for the item. Oh that's right. He thought he knew where it was, but of course he didn't.  
  
"What's going on? It looks like Pandemona used Tornado Zone in here." ((A/N: For those of you that don't know, Pandemona is the wind based GF.))  
  
"Yea, well..."  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"I uhh... lost something that I want to take with me..."  
  
"It's that important? Well what is it and maybe I can help?" Zell said as he eyed the muddle of junk spewed about the room.  
  
Zell was one of his friends. Ever since the SeeD field exam in Dollet, the two had become pretty good friends. That seemed like so long ago, but the friendship was still strong.  
  
"Shut the door if you can, and I'll tell you," Squall said frowning at the open door.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the blonde saluted and nudged the door shut. "So...?"  
  
"I'm looking for a small red velvet box."  
  
"A... small... red... velvet... box..." Zell repeated. "You don't mean..."  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
"Dude! Congrats! You're finally going to ask her!" He slapped Squall on the back and shook his hand laughing.  
  
A faint red blush crept up to the commander's face. "Thanks, Zell. I'm glad I got your consent."  
  
"So, you are going to ask her in Deling? Does anyone else know?"  
  
"How bout I answer those once I have the damn box?"  
  
"Opps! Sorry! I got a little carried away." With a foot, Zell kicked some of the matter on the floor away.  
  
Squall sunk to the floor searching under his bed.  
  
A grunt of disgust made him peer out. "What is it?"  
  
"I think you are growing something here..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Squall said standing up.  
  
"Look!" Zell held up a seemingly innocent box of pizza and opened it.  
  
"HYNE! It's glowing! And the smell! Open the door!" Squall gasped running for the door.  
  
The "pizza" probably would have to be carbon-14 dated or something. Squall had no idea when he got that pizza. Barely recognizable, the pizza pie was covered in fuzz of blue, yellow, white, black, and green. It appeared to be radiating light of some sort. The two were doing everything they could to suppress their gag reflexes.  
  
"Get the door open!" Zell screeched closing the box cover.  
  
"It's stuck!"  
  
The wailing of two trapped and suffocating could be heard throughout the dorms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quistis stopped in front of Squall's door wondering if she heard moaning and wails just before or if it was her imagination.  
  
Nice, Quistis. Now you're paranoid. She scolded herself.  
  
Just then the door swung open, and two bodies fell out gasping for breath.  
  
A horrific stench wafted to her nose. "Hyne! What is that?"  
  
"A little snack gone bad!" Zell gasped.  
  
The two were not the only things that fell out into the hall. Everything near the door had spilled out as well.  
  
"Hm... what's this?" Quistis asked picking up a small red velvet box.  
  
Squall's and Zell's eyes widened as she opened it up.  
  
A small gasp escaped her lips as she laid her eyes on the gold ring with a good size diamond in the shape of a heart in the center. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"An engagement ring...?"  
  
Squall shot Zell a look to kill.  
  
"For Rinoa." Her voice was soft almost unheard.  
  
Excellent move, Dincht. He had forgotten Quistis Trepe had long ago sought after Squall Leonhart's heart. It was a known fact around the Garden. Everyone knew, even the newest additions knew. Common knowledge.  
  
Squall didn't know what to say. As much as everyone knew Quistis loved him, they also knew how much he loved Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
"It's okay, guys. I'll always love you, Squall, but I know that you love Rinoa more than anything. I think there's somebody else that I love."  
  
Zell's mouth dropped and hit the floor with a dull thud. "Who?" was all he managed to choke out of his gapping mouth.  
  
A scarlet blush snuck up her neck and to her face. "I can't say."  
  
With that she turned around and headed off to her dorm, not letting them see the tears running down her face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Poor Quistis! She misses him! And so do I! I like the pizza scene... I need some comedy relief... Anyway... next chapter Seifer will be back with more clues to reveal who killed him and what will happen with the rest of the members of the Balamb Garden. 


	5. Chapter 4: Ghostly Figures from the Past

A/N: A chance is handed to the dead to return to the world of the living. Secrets are slowly being revealed, but will we find out who killed Seifer?  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy 8, not me... never have, never will...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Departed Dream Take Flight  
  
~~~~~  
  
by Diaz  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Ghostly Figures from the Past  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quistis walked into her room and shut the door with a nudge from her hip. She tasted the salty wet tears that slipped down her face. Unable to contain herself, she threw herself on her bed sobbing. Images of the blonde, green eyed, sharp mouthed once student of hers taunted her mind reminding her he was gone... gone forever.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He looked around the room unfamiliar to him.  
  
Am I really back? Back in the real world?  
  
A sob made him snap his head around. Hyne... she's gorgeous. There was no denying the feelings he felt for her. But why is she crying?  
  
"Seifer..." the mumbled voice said not noticing she wasn't alone.  
  
His heart would have stopped if it wasn't for the fact that he was dead. Forgetting that small detail he walked over to her in a haze reaching out to touch her. The harsh reality came smashing back down when his hand passed through her. A member of the spirit world now; no longer was he a true part of the land of the living. Helpless, he left not bearing to see her suffering when nothing he could do could help.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Passing through the occasional wall and student took some getting used to especially since Seifer was so used to walking around them. Night had long ago settled upon Balamb Garden soft whispers of students sneaking around despite curfew caught his ears. Walking around aimlessly not sure what to do.  
  
Well hello there, knight. What are you doing here?  
  
Someone speaking in the same tongue of the dead as he definitely caught his attention.  
  
Aww... Claire, give the guy a break. Can't you see he has recently reentered this world?  
  
Seifer looked up to see two ghostly forms similar to himself looking at him. One was of a red headed female. A SeeD at one point considering her outfit. Her mesmerizing green eyes twinkled happily at him.  
  
Excuse, my friend, my name is Brian. And this is Claire. The one who said that was tall with raven black hair with a muscular physique. His eyes were dark as well, but friendly and Seifer greatly welcomed that.  
  
A friend? Claire scoffed.  
  
He rumpled her hair jokingly. You know what you are to me, Claire.  
  
I know...but I want the whole world to know it.  
  
Seifer coughed softly letting them know he was still there.  
  
Sorry about that, Brian said looking over at their new accomplice. Is there anything we can help you with? We've been here for a while...  
  
Brian and Claire? You don't mean the two SeeDs that were sent out on a secret mission and disappeared. Everyone thought you had died in some way or another.  
  
Well everyone is right then, Claire said with a sigh.  
  
Someone has been paying attention in class then if you know about us, Brian said laughing.  
  
Seifer felt his face grow warm. Quistis had taught the class. Even when it didn't seem like he was listening, he was. He hung onto every word that came from her mouth.  
  
We were sent out a couple of years back... times were not easy then. Someone must have leaked out information, and the Galbadian forces found out our hideout in Winhill. During the night, they came and killed us with no mercy at all. We never got to see our family and friends ever again, we never even woke up that night. Our blood was shed without a sound or protest. We knew we would have been taking a risk on the mission, but not then... how could we die then? Our whole lives were ahead of us! Haunted tears slipped down her crystalline face.  
  
We were suppose to get married once we returned from Winhill. Only two more days... if we had lived for two more days we would have been husband and wife.   
  
Those two sentences resulted in more sobs from Claire. Her lover and best friend wrapped his arms around her. At least, we died together...   
  
So they were lovers... that would explain something...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Seifer Almasy, are you paying attention?"  
  
His head shot up as the comment from his Instructor made everyone look at him. He scowled as she went on.  
  
"As I was saying... three years ago from today two of our best SeeDs disappeared..."  
  
"If they were two of our best then why did they disappear?" came the fiery mouth of a student in front of Seifer.  
  
"No one knows. A week before they had left to travel and find out more information on the Galbadian troops stationed around. Connection was lost, and no one ever heard from them again. They were extremely close and could predict almost anything the other would do. Claire and Brian were that much in sync with each other. Remember that, class. Some day you too may find yourself a person that will be your soul mate. Those two were made for each other. No doubt about it. That will help you pass through all the hardships of life. Working together will make everything so much easier. Wherever they are, may they find peace."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
No matter what anyone else thought, I loved those classes... and I loved her, he thought sadly.  
  
How come you two are here? he asked trying to push the blonde out of his mind for the moment.  
  
Unfinished business, was the simple reply.  
  
Claire thought for a moment. Her sobs had subsided, and tears dried away. Let me guess... The answers to your questions are: We've been here ever since a year after we died. Our unfinished business involved something a little complicated, but also fulfilled. if you would like, we can stay until you are more comfortable being a free floating spirit.  
  
The last phrase caught his attention. His startled expression was greeted with light laughter from the couple.  
  
So you have met the Angel of Mission, Gabe... She says that "ghost" gives really bad connotations of being scary when we can in fact be quite useful if you're on our good side.  
  
Before any of the three could say something. Two forms, talking in hushed tones, moved towards them through the dark passages of the halls.  
  
"She didn't answer her door at all?" the first asked the second.  
  
"Right... I explained I was sorry, but she said it wasn't that."  
  
The first scratched his head. "She's been acting strange. Maybe we should talk to Dr. Kadowaki, and ask her to talk to Quistis."  
  
"That seems like a good idea... I can't think of anything else..."  
  
"Listen. I'll go and talk to Dr. Kadowaki in the morning before I leave. Look after her okay? I don't want her to do something that we'll all regret."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
The two had walked around a corner in the direction of their dorms, so the last bits of conversation were missed.  
  
What did he mean, "...do something we'll all regret?" You don't mean like suicide?  
  
The two in return bluntly nodded. They had seen the effects of grief on friends and family when they were discovered gone and even more when their bodies had been discovered in the Great Salt Lake.  
  
You know who they are talking about don't you? Squall and Zell?  
  
Yes, they were two guys I knew... they were talking about Quistis. I was there before when she was crying. She... she's the reason I wanted to come back.  
  
The dull ache in his heart returned. The yearning to hold her was so overwhelming. Now that he was dead, and knew that she would never see him again. He knew what he had kept hidden. He loved Quistis Trepe. Always thinking it was the physical attraction, he never thought he loved what was under that beauty, but now he knew he loved her through and through.  
  
Claire and Brian knew better than anyone how it felt to be so much in love that it almost caused pain. To be separated by the realm of life and death, must be pure hell.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Morning dawned as it always did.  
  
Squall had been awake making sure he had everything, and now was time to keep his promise to Zell to talk to Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
The Infirmary was just opened as he walked in.  
  
"Why, Squall. I thought you would have left already," the woman in a white doctor's jacket said.  
  
"Not quite yet. I wanted to talk to you about Quistis. Ever since Seifer was found dead, she's been really out there. We're worried about her. Could you talk to her? You two have always been close."  
  
"Of course. I've noticed that lately, too. A trip might do her some good. Get away. Relax."  
  
"That seems great. Run it by Headmaster Cid, and we might have a plan," Squall said as he walked towards the door.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Good luck on your mission. I'll keep an eye on things here."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Kadowaki. Good-bye."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"There he is!" came a squeal as he entered the Parking Garage.  
  
Two blurs of yellow and blue ran towards him.  
  
Selphie had returned to her perky self and was standing next to an equally excited Rinoa, who hugged him.  
  
"We were wondering where you were."  
  
Irvine was leaning against the wall a short distance away. Zell stood alone as well. His girlfriend had the early shift at the library where he was suppose to keep her company during those slow hours.  
  
"Where's Quistis?"  
  
The group looked around at Zell's comment and noticed their blonde friend was not among the farewell party.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After leaving Claire and Brian with a promise to meet up with them later, Seifer noticed that morning had come upon the Garden. Strolling through the still quiet halls, he rounded a corner to come face to face with his "angel."  
  
She was wearing a blue midriff top that matched her eyes and black jeans. Golden ringlets hung down in her face as she impatiently pushed them away.  
  
Of course, she couldn't see him. Passing through him, snapped Seifer out of his daydream. She went on hoping they didn't leave just let.  
  
Unable to resist, he followed her. Curiosity to see where she was going so early in the morning clung to every part of his body.  
  
He pursued her from the Dormitory to the Parking Garage.  
  
"Squall! You forgot this!"  
  
The hair on the back of his neck bristled at the sound of his archenemy's name leaving Quistis's lips.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry! This was a poorly written chapter but I felt like adding some new random people! In the next one Rinoa and Squall will be in Deling, and Quistis will be off on her own. Or so she thinks. I also plan on adding a songfic chapter in one of the upcoming ones so keep a lookout for it! 


	6. Chapter 5: Remember the Past, Behold the...

A/N: *sighs then looks up* Opps! Sorry about that... on with the Author's Note... I promise to make this chapter more exciting. Squall and Rinoa are heading out to Deling City as part of a mission. Squall has a ring for Rinoa and plans to give it to her when they reach their destination. Seifer returns to the land of the living as a free floating spirit and meets two old SeeDs killed on a mission of their own. They're at the Garden saying last good-byes and promise to help him out. Quistis is in need of a break by order of her friends. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to type this? I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Departed Dream Take Flight  
  
~~~~~  
  
by Diaz  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Remember the Past, Behold the Future  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Quistis? There you are."  
  
The group turned and looked at her.  
  
"What ya got there?" Rinoa asked curiously.  
  
The blonde woman hugged the package to her chest. "It's something for Squall."  
  
A few eyebrows raised at that comment. What was Quistis up to now?  
  
"Thanks, Quisty," Squall said taking the package from her.  
  
Seifer stood apart from the group watching.  
  
"Oh, Quistis? Dr. Kadowaki wanted to talk to you this morning," Squall told her giving her a quick hug before getting into the car.  
  
Rinoa frowned, but followed her boyfriend and got in.  
  
Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis all waved as the car departed to go to Balamb where they would head out from to Timber.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once the two were safely on the train in the SeeD cabin, Rinoa gave Squall a Look.  
  
"What?" he asked shifting uncomfortably.  
  
The Look she was giving him switched to one that plainly read "You know what I'm talking about, so don't play dumb with me or you will regret it."  
  
"Oh..." He carefully ripped off the paper of the package Quistis had given him.  
  
"Well?" came the impatient words from his raven-haired girlfriend.  
  
His eyes widened as he ignored her question.  
  
She noticed the reaction whatever was in the package give to her and in a swift movement removed from his possession the package.  
  
"Hey, Rinoa!" he complained.  
  
Rinoa's dark eyes flashed as they fell upon the contents of the package.  
  
The package was wrapped in normal brown paper baggish paper, but inside was a small box, a gleaming purist white, with fine delicate pale blue silver details in an exotic design.  
  
Rinoa undid the small silver latch and opened it up. Inside was a note and a small pale blue vial.  
  
Squall,  
  
I handed you my heart  
  
But what did you do?  
  
You knew...  
  
Yet you turned away  
  
Turned your heart away  
  
Turned your soul away  
  
Turned your mind away.  
  
Leaving me to fend off  
  
The never-ending pain  
  
The cold darkness  
  
All alone without a soul.  
  
Never knowing how you felt.  
  
Life went on.  
  
I accepted the lose  
  
I accepted the hurt  
  
And now the time has come  
  
For me to move on.  
  
I embrace the new  
  
Remember the old.  
  
You'll always have a place  
  
Inside of my heart.  
  
But time is on my side.  
  
Healing what was lost  
  
Rejoicing in what is gained.  
  
Remember me as I remember you.  
  
Time must go on,  
  
The pain must subside.  
  
Friendship and memories  
  
May last and go on.  
  
Treasure those as time goes on.  
  
Love, Quistis  
  
P.S. I know you are reading this, Rinoa. No worries. No fear. No jealousy. My heart belongs elsewhere.  
  
Squall is your love as much as you are his. You two belong together. Pace al cuore. Pace alla mente. Pace all' anima. ((A/N: "Peace to the heart. Peace to the mind. Peace to the soul." Italian. I really need a Japanese-English dictionary or something...))  
  
The vial still remained at the bottom of the box untouched and momentarily forgotten until Squall reached over and took it out. Faint words were sketched into the delicate glass.  
  
Magic of all left behind. Spell to never forget.  
  
"What does that mean, Squall?" she asked reading over his shoulder.  
  
Without a word, he opened the vial and out poured a sweet smell. The light fragrant scent of vanilla mingled with the floral scent of a mixed bouquet. He knew what Quistis meant exactly...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"I love this place..." she said softly.  
  
Quistis Trepe sat amid the warm golden white sand.  
  
Squall remained quiet as he looked out at the sparkling blue water.  
  
Everything was so serene, as the waves lapped at the shore. Tomorrow the work would be started to renovate Edea's house into a new orphanage. Now was the last day to enjoy the tranquil stretch of waterfront.  
  
A few days earlier, the two had come to make sure everything was ready for the construction crew. Now they only had to wait for the men who would arrive later that day.  
  
"Squall? Have you ever wondered where your life is headed? Where you your heart wants to lead you?" The soft words interrupted his wordless thoughts.  
  
"Well... I'm commander of Balamb Garden..." he started putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "Rinoa and I are as close as close can be. Maybe our future will include each other. It's something I would look forward to..." He looked over at her as she sighed. "Hm?"  
  
"I was just thinking what if you thought your life was all planned out. Everything was going as you thought it would. Basically perfect. Then along comes an idea, a feeling, that ruins everything... A feeling you never knew you had and want to have it flourish."  
  
He sat up brushing sand off of his arms and back. "Can you tell me what you mean? It might help."  
  
A moment of silence ensued. "I guess... I always thought I loved you. There's no denying those emotions."  
  
He tensed knowing that fact was as true as Zell loving hot dogs.  
  
"But lately I've felt drawn to someone else... someone I never thought about before until now. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Who is it?" Now that he was safe, curiosity wormed its way into the picture.  
  
She took a deep breath and muttered something.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Her voice was a mere whisper. "Seifer..."  
  
Squall started choking. That was not the answer he had expected. Out of all the people in the world Quistis could have fallen for, she had to fall for Seifer Almasy.  
  
As a possessor of strong emotions, Quistis could offer more love or hate than anyone he had ever known. There was no doubting how much she cared about him.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
In a quiet voice, Squall retold that time to Rinoa, who immediately calmed down thinking her boyfriend was out of danger until she found out her ex boyfriend was now up in the mind of the young blonde instructor.  
  
She bristled as jealousy filled her body. Seifer had been her first true love, and she would always have a soft spot for him.  
  
Before either of them could speak, the intercom came on. We have arrived in Timber. Please depart the train if you are getting off at this stop. Have a good day.  
  
Without a word, the two gathered their bags and got off the train.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I was going to add more... but decided to post this up and put the rest in the next chapter I hope to have up within a week max. Please R&R and I'll keep typing! 


	7. Chapter 6: Separate Ways

A/N: So the last chapter was short... blame it on school! I want to type but school has me on a very, very short chain so I can't! Sorry! I know I haven't been updating lately... it's kinda hard trying to keep up for three fics and update them all regularly while still keeping somewhat decent length chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: And once again! I DO NOT OWN AND NEVER EVER WILL IN MY WILDEST DREAMS OWN FFVIII!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Departed Dream Take Flight  
  
~~~~~  
  
by: Diaz  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Separate Ways  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki?" Quistis asked walking into the Infirmary.  
  
"Quistis, so you got my message. I'm glad. Sit down. How have you been?" She motioned for the younger woman to take a seat.  
  
"I've had my better days. I miss him so much though. I keep remembering him fooling around in class not paying attention, and then I recall he's dead." Tears rolled down her cheeks unable to stop them from trailing a salty path.  
  
"Oh, dear." She hugged her gently. "I know how hard this has been on you. Please don't be mad, but I've talked to Squall, and we both feel that by you need to take a trip away. We have already talked it over and the details have been settled. You're to go and stay with Edea and the children for a while until things get better."  
  
Her blue eyes softened. Yes, I need some time away. The memories still hurt, and I need time to heal. She nodded once to show her consent to the idea.  
  
"Great! I'll let Headmaster Cid know, and you can leave tomorrow the earliest!"  
  
Quistis smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Kadowaki. I really appreciate this."  
  
"Go and pack, dear. You deserve this."  
  
The blonde instructor sighed lightly as she left the Infirmary. Hopefully it would help. Hyne, she prayed it would.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rinoa and Squall traveled from Timber to Dollet by train getting off at the East Academy Station. They then made their way to the Far East Galbadia Train Station. The silence was the third member of their group, and putting a damper on the mission.  
  
Squall sat in the train car looking out the window starting to regret ever bringing Rinoa along.  
  
She on the other hand was dwelling on what he had told her. How questionable the love in the fire of passion burned. Would it go out soon? Dwindle on for an eternity? Either path didn't sound too promising.  
  
It was late when they pulled into Deling City, and both looked weary from the day of traveling.  
  
They caught a bus that took them to the grand hotel, and went in.  
  
A pretty red head greeted them warmly. `Hello! How may I help you?"  
  
Squall returned the smile, as Rinoa just shot them both looks to kill. "We would like a room please for a couple of nights."  
  
The lady smiled sympathetically when she glanced at Rinoa. "Okay, you're room is on the second floor. Here's your key," she said handing over a small key with the number of the room hanging from it.  
  
"Thanks a lot..."  
  
Rinoa coughed sharply trying his attention away from the young woman.  
  
The scarlet beauty slipped him a piece of paper, and lowered her voice so the "girlfriend" wouldn't hear her. "My name is Salika. Here is my number and the time I'm off. Give me a call." ((*coughs* Since SOMEONE didn't want to be paired up with Squall I had to make someone up!))  
  
Squall just grinned like an idiot before Rinoa dragged him to the elevator.  
  
The two settled into their room unpacking.  
  
"I'm going out for a while... don't wait up," Rinoa said coldly slamming the door as she walked out.  
  
Squall winced. He could understand that she was upset, but she didn't have to act so damn bitchy about it. He chucked his red and black boxers into a drawer and slammed it shut with a push of his hip. His unpacking was done.  
  
"She's not the only one who can have a little fun..." he muttered as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed down to the lobby where Salika was getting off work.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey there, beautiful," a husky voice drifted towards her.  
  
She jumped at the unexpected words as she snapped her head to the right to see who had said that. A sharp pain flooded her neck, and she immediately put her hand to it. Gently massaging it to ease the pain.  
  
"Ouch... sorry about that. Usually I don't do stuff like that, but I was so captured by your enchanting looks." A brown haired drop dead gorgeous guy stepped out from the shadows. His warm chocolate colored eyes rested intently on her. ((I don't care what you people say about him! It's my fic, and he can be anyway I want!))  
  
Rinoa started giggling unable to hold it back even if it meant like looking like an idiot in front of him, but hey he started it. Those were some of the cheesiest lines she had ever heard in her life, and she had heard many.  
  
A deep crimson blush submerged his handsome face as he ducked back into the shadows.  
  
"Oh..." she uttered trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry! I really am!" As she reached out and stopped him.  
  
He glanced back. "Well I'm sorry, too."  
  
Rinoa flashed him a smile. "Well... okay now we have that settled."  
  
He nodded sheepishly. "My name is Alex."  
  
"Rinoa."  
  
"That's really beautiful, it suits you perfectly."  
  
It was her turn to blush. "Cut out the cheesy lines, or else I'm gone."  
  
The startled look on Alex's face made her laugh softly. "Okay, okay! So what are you doing here? Not much going on in Deling."  
  
"Well I'm here on business and to see my family."  
  
"Family? Well not many people live in Deling except General Caraway. Are you related to him?"  
  
That last statement threw Rinoa off. Her father and her still weren't on the best of terms, but he did look after her. It was a silent mutual agreement not to let other people know of the bloodlines they shared.  
  
Alex watched her battle it out over whether or not to tell her. "How bout we go and get some coffee, and we can talk and have some real intelligent conversation."  
  
"For once..."  
  
He shot her a look, and then started chuckling. "I know... I know..." he said as he scratched his head. "I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Is that a promise?" she asked as she took his offered arm.  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I was hoping you would come," the ruby haired girl said walking over to him. "I saw your girlfriend leave."  
  
"Yea... I don't know how long that will last though. She's really been trying my patience lately. Would you like to go out?"  
  
Salika considered it for a moment. "Sure. But would your girlfriend mind?"  
  
"How bout we forget about her for now and just have fun?"  
  
She frowned but shrugged it off. Hey she wasn't stupid and going to deny herself a night with a sexy ass guy just cause he has a bitchy girlfriend. "Let's go then."  
  
A little while later...  
  
"Mmmmm... come on! Admit this place as some of the best ice cream in the world!" Salika said as she licked her mint chocolate chip ice cream as the two left the ice cream parlor.  
"Okay. You win," Squall agreed more than willingly as he bit off a chunk of chocolate ice cream. "ACK! Brain freeze!"  
  
She laughed as he shook his head trying to get the numbing feeling out of his head.  
  
"Squall?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Rinoa? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.  
  
Alex walked up to Rinoa and handed her a strawberry ice cream cone and kept a vanilla one for himself. "What's going on?"  
  
"Squall? I thought you were back at the hotel."  
  
"So now you can go out and I have to be the good boyfriend and wait for you? Rinoa, I'm not going to do this anymore. This is ending now!"  
  
The time she spent with Alex calmed her down, and his relaxed presence kept her levelheaded. "I came to Deling for you, Squall. If you don't want me around then I'll go back to Balamb. Will that make you happy?"  
  
Her easy reaction shocked him and made him angrier. "You better believe it, bitch!"  
  
Salika gasped. "Squall... calm down! She's being mature about this. The least you can do is do the same!"  
  
He glared at her. "I know what I'm doing!" Squall stormed over to her. "Are you leaving or what?"  
  
"Don't worry, Squall. I'm going." She turned away and started walking off.  
  
Suddenly Squall spun her around and slapped her with a loud crack on her face.  
  
Her cheek immediately reddened and swelled. "You may be childish, Squall, but I can leave this and not drop to your level."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded towards her handsome new friend as he walked her back to the hotel to get her stuff.  
  
"Squall!" Salika said shocked.  
  
"Just leave me alone," he muttered as he disappeared into the crowded street.  
  
((Sorry Squall lovers! I needed some action or else it would have been a dull break up!))  
  
~~~~~  
  
A too familiar voice caught his attention as he drifted down the halls.  
  
"I can't believe you're going!" an energetic voice chirped.  
  
A smoother voice answered. "Everyone thinks it will do me some good."  
  
"It will, and you know it!"  
  
"That's why I'm going, Selphie."  
  
He poked his head into the room. The pure, virgin form drew his attention immediately.  
  
"I'm gong to miss you. It won't be the same..." Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Oh, Selphie..." Quistis murmured as she hugged her friend. "Don't worry. I'll be back."  
  
The brunette nodded her head sadly. She really hadn't been the same since Seifer died. The investigation continued over his mysterious death with the Soldiers questioning who might have done such a cold-hearted act. She still hadn't said anything about what she saw. She couldn't, but only Irvine knew she knew something. And he knew something, too.  
  
Seifer watched the two young women. He wished there was some way, some way he could reach her. Anyway.  
  
Hey, Seifer. A masculine voice from the world of the departed said.  
  
His lover came up next to him. Is she the one? The one you wanted to come back to?  
  
Quistis Trepe... the blonde virgin goddess of the living realm.  
  
Hyne, you sound like Brian. Claire said wrinkling her nose. But I know what you mean.   
  
The three fell quiet as the once-and-now-semi-energetic Selphie got ready to head back to her dorm room.  
  
"Come and say good-bye, okay?" she said casting a look at her friend.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Good night, Selp." The door clicked silently behind her.  
  
Quistis turned back looking at the far wall, almost as if she saw the spiritual visions of the trio.  
  
Why does it feel like she can see us? Claire asked with a troubled tone.  
  
Claire, don't be silly. There's no way. We way be on the same world, but we're not of the same domain.  
  
Don't you think I know that, Brian???   
  
Are you two always like this? Seifer asked slightly annoyed with their senseless bickering. No... not annoyed. Jealous. They were together even in the after world. He was alone separated until she would join him.  
  
The pair looked at him. Sorry.  
  
A soft click turned Seifer's attention away. Quistis closed her suitcase and deposited it on her the chair. She unpinned her long blonde hair and let it fall around her shoulders.  
  
If he could breathe, his breath would have caught in his throat.  
  
She pulled it back in a loose ponytail and got into her bed. Turning off the light, she leaned against the feather pillows. "Seifer, I know you can hear me. I love you. Good night."  
  
~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 7: Time Washed Beach

A/N:  
  
Diaz: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated! School is just evil! And just cause I love you so much, Alexipoo! You can stay in my ficcy unless anyone objects? *looks around* That's what I thought…  
  
Bob: Quack qua quac!  
  
Diaz: So what if no one is around! It's not my fault Josephine isn't letting me online so I can talk to people! Now shush! I am working!  
  
Bob: Quack…  
  
Diaz: Bob! Behave okay? Don't make me have Pat throw you down the hall again!  
  
Bob: Quac… *sadness*  
  
Diaz: Aww, Bob… *hugs* Anyway… I'm hoping to bring this to a close in a couple more chapters… We'll see how it goes and how many people review all right?  
  
Disclaimer: Would anyone actually care if I didn't have a disclaimer? Seriously who would sue a sixteen-year-old? Fine… I don't own FF8 okay?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Departed Dream Take Flight  
  
Chapter 7: Time Washed Beach  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Miss Quistis!" shouted a young child running up to her throwing her arms around the blonde's legs.  
  
"Hi there, Sammy," Quistis said dropping her bag to the ground and picking up the little girl.  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, his girlfriend, and her all had worked to fix up the orphanage, so that it could be once again opened to take in the children who had lost their parents in some shape or form. Now there was at least twelve children ages ranging from four months to fifteen years of age. Edea now minus the altering magic that had made her a destructive sorceress watched over them in the simple cheerful environment of the orphanage.  
  
Within a few minutes a swarm of children surrounded her giggling, laughing, and playing in their childlike ways.  
  
"Children, why don't you let Miss Quistis come in, okay?" a gentle yet authoritative voice said from behind them.  
  
The blonde instructor turned around smiling at her older friend. "Hello, Edea."  
  
The children parted making a path as the two women embraced. "It's so good to see you again, dear."  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me stay here…" she said casting a gaze over to the clear shimmering water of the sea.  
  
"Come in. You'll be staying in your favorite room…" the former sorceress said leading the flock inside the renovated orphanage. Now it was about twice as large with six bedrooms: one for Edea the Headmistress at the orphanage but tended to take on the name Matron, one room for the younger boys and another for the older ones, same went for the girls, then there was a guest room right next to the beach, a playroom, a living room, a classroom, kitchen, and two large bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls. A content and serene setting for the children to stay and grow.  
  
"That sounds good… I hope I'm not a bother, Matron."  
  
"Drop the formalities, dear, you're here to rest. Go unpack your things and lunch should be ready soon."  
  
Quistis walked the familiar halls to her room. The walls were a soft blue green color and natural sunlight streamed in through the large windows and glass door. The room was designed to suit her fantasies and tastes, and everyone had loved the end result. The furniture was a soft cream color surrounding her in one of her favorite spots.  
  
A soft knock came on the closed door. "Miss Quistis? Matron wanted me to tell you lunch is ready."  
  
The door swung open as she faced the young child. "Thank you, Pete," she said as she took him into her arms and carried him to the kitchen where the rest of the house was gathered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She has a soft heart, reflected the one of the onlookers.  
  
Do you think she could really see me? her friend asked.  
  
The three free floating spirits watched the "family" relish in a normal meal… well as normal of a meal you can get from one with twelve children.  
  
Seifer had cajoled them into coming with him even if they didn't stay. They had agreed since he was still new to the whole other world yet still part of the real living one not to mention he had quickly become a friend.  
  
I don't know, Brian reflected thinking about the incident from the night before. It did seem like she knew he was there watching over her.  
  
Hmm… I was talking to someone about this…, Claire muttered to herself as she observed. If a person is so deeply missed by a loved one, there is a chance the living could perceive you as a phantasm or apparition even though you are dead and in between the world of the dead and the world of the living…  
  
1 I think I heard about that, too. Seifer, Quistis may miss you enough that all of that is possible… Brian commented agreeing with his girlfriend.  
  
Seifer mused that even through death the couple still loved each other as much as any living couple could have.  
  
Seifer, whatever happened to your killer? You did say you were murdered right? Claire asked all of a sudden. Her mind had wandered from their discussion to other thoughts… darker thoughts…  
  
His eyes widened. He had forgotten about that. It was true he never found out why the executioner took him out, but Claire had struck something with him. What if the reason he was taken out was he was in the way? Along with others? What if others were being followed and killed dying a similar death to his own?  
  
Nice one, Claire. Brian commented shaking his head at his girlfriend.  
  
What did I do? She asked perplexed.  
  
Before any of them could comment, Quistis passed by heading to her room for a little nap from all the traveling to get to the orphanage. The children were running around heading outdoors enjoying the early afternoon sunshine. She hesitated staring at the spot where Seifer stood. A smile played her lips gently as she walked into her sleeping chamber.  
  
2 She must know…  
  
~~~~~  
  
Knocking knocking on heaven's door…  
  
3 I wonder if he will find out… time is running short and soon it will be too late… then sending him would have be fruitless…  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Morning!" a hyper active child in his eighteenth year of his life.  
  
"Alex! What are you doing here? It's 9:12 AM! Sane people are not suppose to be up this early!" she yelped upon opening the door.  
  
A groan came from inside the room. ((YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK IF YOU WERE THINKING THAT!)) "WHAT THE FUCK? RINOA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY!" Squall shouted.  
  
Rinoa shoved Alex gently into the hall and left the door ajar.  
  
He gave her a frown. "You're still sharing a room with him?"  
  
"What can I say? We only planned on getting one room. There are two beds. Why? Are you jealous, sweetie?" She said with a little laugh.  
  
He blushed a comely crimson as he gazed at the floor finding the thick cream carpet interesting. "Umm… what if I am?"  
  
"Then I'll have to say you're a sweetie, and can take me out for some breakfast. How does that sound?" she said hugging him.  
  
"That sounds great, my lady," he said with a bow. "Shall we be off?"  
  
Rinoa gave him a look that clearly said "In this? You got to be kidding me!" She still wore an old T-shirt that hung to her knees.  
  
"Sure, you look gorgeous just the way you are!"  
  
"Hey! What did I tell you about those corny lines?" she asked steeping into the room.  
  
"I'm…" the door slammed playfully in his face.  
  
"I'll be out in a few minutes," she called through the door.  
  
Alex leaned against the old fashioned wall papered walls and listened to Squall complain, fussed, and bitched about how early it was. She can do so much better than him…  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Squall demanded as he watched Rinoa change into some black jeans and a white midriff shirt along with some boots.  
  
"Out," she said simply running a brush through her raven hair until it gleamed and shined.  
  
"It better not be with that Alfred guy…" he muttered turning away from her.  
  
"You're not my mother nor my keeper. By the way his name is Alex, and I have no reason to listen to you. I'm living my life the way I want to. Right now that means spending time with Alex and not you! Don't wait for me, Squall. Go on with your mission, I'll be taking in the sights of the city."  
  
"But you know what the city is like," he whined.  
  
"Well I haven't seen it with Alex yet!" she called as she headed out the door. "Byeeeeeeee!"  
  
She dragged Alex down the hall as Squall took out his frustration on the poor feather pillows in their hotel room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Selphie wandered the halls of Balamb Garden. Her best friends were out: Rinoa in Deling City and Quistis at Edea's. There were no committee meetings that day either. Loneliness drenched her body in its icy cold pain. She was no longer the carefree happy girl of yesterday. Reality had slapped her stinging anguish. Losing Trabia was hard enough, but losing someone she could almost call a friend…  
  
People at the Garden spoke behind her back about how she had changed. Their words were not always kind and oftentimes harsh, but she blocked them out. She was happy… she was still Selphie Tilmitt, Balamb Garden's optimist.  
  
"Selphie, my southern belle, come and join me," a smooth silken voice said motioning her over.  
  
Her eyes snapped up as she looked at him. "Irvine…" She hadn't really talked to him… he said he knew who killed Seifer… then how come he wasn't living in the same guilt she was? That the killer is out there loose…  
  
"Can we talk, dearie?"  
  
She nodded and sat down next to him on the bench. "What is it?"  
  
"I want to talk to you… about Seifer's killer… I've been doing some research…"  
  
Selphie's eyebrows went up at that comment. Irvine Kinneas doing research? She tried to suppress her laugh and bout of giggles.  
  
"Ahh… I got you to smile," he chuckled. His eyes lost their warmth, as he grew serious cooling down the lighthearted feeling inside him. "I found out something you might want to know…"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Irvine, what is it?" She wrung her hands together nervously.  
  
"That murderer is after some more blood… and that victim has no idea what's gonna happen until it's too late… Hun, we have to stop this death…"  
  
She interrupted him. "Tell me what I need to know, and I'll do all I can to help."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The sun had passed its strongest peak, as the blonde sat in the warmth sand. The daylight streamed through her hair making it seem a blanched look.  
  
The cool salty water lapped at her bare feet as she looked out at the shimmering sea. "Hello, knight of Edea…" she said softly.  
  
The apparition of Seifer halted in his place. What was that?  
  
"You act surprised… why is that?" the instructor asked her former pupil not turning to face him.  
  
Because you shouldn't be able to see or talk to me… there's no way. I am dead.  
  
She turned and looked at him. Her cerulean eyes overflowing with drops of salt water. "I've missed you."  
  
4 I have missed you, too, Quistis. You are the reason I wanted to come back. I wanted to tell you that…  
  
"No… please don't. Not now. I can't have you, and that would just bring pain… more pain than I can stand right now. I know how you feel even though you are not a living, breathing human being, and I feel the same way."  
  
If his heart still beat… it would be throbbing for this caring beauty.  
  
"Promise me. You will wait for me."  
  
Quisty, the only way you can do that is if you are dead. You're time is not to die now.  
  
"And neither was yours! You had so much of your existence left!" Tears dripped down her face into her lap and the sand.  
  
How he wished he could hold her. Being dead had taught him the pains of loss and how much he missed in his life. How much he wanted to go back but never could. Quistis, you're being selfish. If I wasn't meant to die, I wouldn't have died. It's that simple. I promise I will still be here for as long as I can, be patient. Don't lose what you have, and breakdown to nothing. It's not worth it.  
  
She calmed with his words. Her sobs easing to muffled cries. They stopped completely when she felt light yet strong arms wrapped around her and her name being softly said.  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
